The Heart Knows
by CherriesR4eva
Summary: When the class was told to write 10 things they hate about a person, Sonny finds that when she wrote from the heart, she discovers true feelings that she thought were impossible and utterly ridiculous! There has to be some mistake. Right!
1. Chapter 1

**Au: I am a newbie and this is my first fanfic so I will appreciate it if you take it easy on me. You can still tell me how to improve though.

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

In class today, Miss Bitterman made us write 10 things we dislike – originally 'hate' but she said we could use 'dislike' instead if we thought hate was too strong to use – about a certain person. Apparently, my mind has already subconsciously chosen who to right about. Without even realizing, pen in hand, it just flowed across the paper.

_10 things I hate about 'him':_

_1) I hate how you think you rule the world._

_2) I hate how you think you're better than everyone else._

_3) I hate how you can charm any girl you like and how they think you're 'perfect' when in fact, they deserve someone who will treat them better._

_4) I hate how you can get what you want in a snap of a finger._

_5) I hate that you keep arguing with me when I actually wanna be friends with you._

_6) I hate how mean you are to people when they didn't even do anything. It's as if you hate them for just being alive!_

_7) I hate how you can make any __look__ look gorgeous. How am I suppose to embarrass you?_

_8) I hate how your bright blue eyes make me get lost in them. It feels like I'm swimming into the depths of the ocean. It pulls me in, drowning me, not letting me out. It actually makes hating you harder. I just hate it! But at the same time, I love the feeling._

_9) I hate how your windswept blonde hair is just perfect that it makes it hard for me to keep my hands from getting tangled in it. I wish I could just play with your hair all day long._

_10) But most of all, I hate how even though I keep saying I HATE you, I think I actually LIKE you. And I mean like LIKE you. I know, confusing right?_

After realizing what I just wrote, I gasped. Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I just wrote down that I like Chad. **I LIKE CHAD!** I even said I thought **HE** was **GORGEOUS** and **PERFECT**. AHH! What has gotten into me? I can't give this in. I'll have to rewrite it. Oh no, Tawni just looked over and saw what I wrote. She snatched it off my hands and now she's reading it. This is bad. This is **REALLY bad**. What is she gonna say? Is she going to figure out that it's about—

"**This is about Chad isn't it!"**

"_Wh-what? Pfft! No, of course not! Why would y-you even th-think th-that?"_ Please fall for it! Please, please, PLEASE!

"**Cause I'm pretty and smart. Plus, Tawni Hart is always – and I mean ALWAYS – right!"** With a flip of her hair and a dazzling smile, she finished her point.

"_Can we please just drop this topic?"_

"**Fine, but the truth will come out someday Sonny. Trust me, Tawni Hart knows."**

For the rest of the lesson we actually paid attention to Miss Bitterman. Occasionally, we talked about fashion stuff – courtesy of Tawni, obviously – and even though Tawni dropped the topic, I have a pretty STRONG feeling that she still believes that I, Sonny Munroe, like Chad Dylan Cooper, biggest jerkthrob on campus. Seriously? To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about him. Ugh, he always makes my head hurt! Hmmm…maybe he does have a special talent. I better stop writing and get on with my work. You wouldn't wanna get caught by Miss Bitterman, trust me.

Sonny Munroe** x

* * *

**

**Please please please review. **

**It's my only way to find out whether I'm any good or if I should just stick to reading fanfics. **

**Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this.**

**I know you're not meant to have author notes but can I just say...**

**Whoever here is reading my story and this, can you please review.**

**It's not that hard. Even a short, 'Good story' or 'need more detail' or 'add more humour' will do.**

**I have more SWAC one-shots already in mind. I might even have a multi-shot, but I will only publish it if I get...**

**10 or more reviews.**

**Thank you if you have reviewed.**

**Cherry x**


End file.
